A Corporal's Smile
by WriterChic6
Summary: Levi always seems to be grumpy and Hanji soon takes it upon herself to make him smile. A Levihan two-shot


A Corporal's Smile

**A/N:** Yay, my first snk fanfic. Sorry if its a little bit rusty. It's been a little while since I've written a fanfic and writing fanfics again definitely feels good after only writing pages of notes for the past couple of weeks. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

I'm always taking requests, so send me an ask on my tumblr ( ask) or PM me here! (Cuz I always need something to write besides school notes all the time. :D)

Requested by misty-rioso on tumblr, who asked for "all the Levihan things." Here ya go and there are more to come. :)

* * *

Once again Levi sat in his office at the old headquarters. Even with his cup of tea (now cold) and the soft glow coming from his desk lamp, it still didn't make up for the fact that he had to read over a stack of reports that now took up most of his desk. Especially since it had only been a few hours since the squads had done an expedition outside the walls. Levi would have much rather be relaxing with a cup of tea for once and maybe do a little cleaning before bed. Yet here he was stuck read the dull forms submitted by his subordinates. Ugh, he _really_ didn't feel like reading paperwork now.

Sighing, he flipped over the page and lazily skimmed over the words: 10-meter titan this, 15-meter titan that, it was all the same. Throwing the page down he sipped from his cup and tried to ward off an on coming headache.

"Levi!" The sudden thundering of feet soon approached his office and instantly he knew who the voice belonged to.

The door burst open, banging against the wall as an excited Hanji stepped inside. "Levi! You're not gonna believe-" she froze as Levi glared daggers at her over the rim of his cup. "Oh." Just by the look on his face she knew it was one of those s=nights again.

A vein on his forehead throbbed as his face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Levi?" she asked quietly. She had several papers gathered haphazardly in her arms, full of new titan discoveries.

Frowning, he spoke. "What is it, Shitty Glasses?" his voice grating and annoyed.

Hanji knew she had to be careful, he looked just short of blowing a fuse, no pun intended. She shuffled her papers deciding what to say. "Uh, I found some more information on titans from Armin and Eren. But if you're busy…"

She bit her lip waiting and was relieved when he sighed tiredly.

"No, no, show it to me already. It's got to be better than this shit. Fucking paperwork."

With a slight smile, she approached his side laying her messy notes on atop his neat desk. Levi relaxed into his chair as Hanji launched into a long-winded explaination. Despite Hanji's enthusiasm she always found a way to boost his spirits, in a strang way.

He watched as she pointed frantically to several key notes on the page and spoke quickly. The corners of his mouth quirked up as he noted the way she lit up when going on about her beloved titans. Plus, the light made her seem to glow before Levi.

"Heichou?"

He gave her questioning look snapping out of his thoughts. Hanji's eyes seemed to grow as she studied his face intently.

"What are you looking at, four eyes?"

A grin now accompanied his features as she continued to stare.

"I asked you a question, Hanji." He said grabbing her ponytail to get her attention and pulling her closer.

"You were smiling." She answered quietly the reminants of a smile still gracing her mouth.

Instantly his grip went slack but he maintained his usual neutral expression. "Tch, what made you think that?" It wasn't until it left his mouth he knew how stupid that sounded.

"Just the way you looked." She answered giving him an amused look. "Your face was relaxed and your mouth was curved into a smile."

His face didn't give it away but he didn't expect that answer, let alone that she had notice. Especially since he had been admiring-no.

"Ya know, you ought to smile more often Levi. It's a good look on you." She smirked. "We want you looking like a grumpy frog all the time, now would we?"

_Damn woman_.

Levi's eyes narrowed and realized just how close their faces were. Scowling, he released her hair and Hanji couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his fingers trailing through her red-brown locks.

"It's late, Hanji. Stop doing research and get some sleep. We have a meeting with Commander Erwin tomorrow."

"of course, but I'm on the verge of finishing another experiment. It's-"

"Leave Hanji. I don't care what you do, just be ready tomorrow." He said sternly.

"Eh, alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Levi."

He only nodded, turning back to his paperwork. "Go."

"Goodnight, Levi." She said cheerily gathering up her papers and slipped out the door.

Closing it behind her, her smile resumed its position on her face. He may not have realized it, but she knew the real reason he was smiling. And the though just made her giddy. (almost more than titans did) Levi didn't smile often and she certainly had never seen him admire anything (at least not so openly).

But the slight smile that had graced his features was enough to make her want to see it again. Clutching her papers and turning a corner she promised to find a way to make her Heichou smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. There will be a part two to this. As well as few more levihan oneshots if I can manage it. With school, I may not be able to write much, but I'll try to maybe write one a week, two at most. (I'm most likely only going to be able to do one a week)


End file.
